In the method of US 2013/312954 A, a well tubular is expanded downhole in a wellbore of an oil and/or gas production well by mechanically pulling or hydraulically pushing an expansion cone therethrough.
When a pair of tubulars interconnected by a pin-box screw thread connector assembly is expanded this generates high stresses in the assembly when the expansion cone is pulled or pushed therethrough, which may cause the screw thread assembly to leak and/or fail.
There is a need for an improved method and system for expanding well tubulars interconnected by pin-box assemblies that are optimized for expansion.